perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
Wraithgate
<- Previous Dungeon: Valley of Disaster - - Next Dungeon: Hallucinatory Trench -> : Wine : Ancientwell x2 : 10 High-grade Lumber, 10 Steel Alloy, 10 Corundum Powder, and 10 Charcoal each In the Swamp of the Wraiths, northeast of Whetstone Keep, or roughly north-northeast of Village of the Dreaming Cloud Called Fu Ben 69. Wine: Ancientwell x 2. Each: 393,800 coins or 10 High-grade Lumber, 10 Steel Alloy, 10 Corundum, 10 Charcoal Main bosses Cenequs Polearm, Damned Gaurnob, and Resentful Pyrosteosis. "Pyro" as it is usually called, is one of the few dungeon bosses to have no War Avatar. Lesser bosses Serpentrex, Noxtouch Culler, Undying Hornshell Although the first Wraithgate quests can be received at Level 69, Level 70 is required to get the Call to Duty for Damned Gaurnob and Cenequs Polearm. Friendly NPC Hu can be found some way in, and the Tablet of Devils to dig for the Acephalic Rider Head item (not to be confused with the Acephalic Riders outside the Gate, in the Swamp. NPC will give you 1 Call to Duty tablet, and a quest to kill the Resentful Pyrosteosis, but there are 3 bosses to kill. For the second and third tabs, the character requires the completion of the quest The WraithGate from the Wraith Hunter 536 415 at Whetstone Keep to kill 10 Taurox Captain, 10 DeadMarch Sori and 10 DeadMarsh Adalwolf. You may then receive Into the Wraithgate from the Wraith Hunter, the mission to kill Damned Gaurnob and Cenequus Polearm As usual, this FB has some random walking mobs ("walkers") who may cause a problem for the lower level player unless all mobs have been killed. Ideally, in the event that a solo player must enter the FB alone, the squad may either make sure all mobs have been killed, or, especially if there is a higher level player in the squad, escort the player back to the rest of the squad. This is particularly true of Arcane or Light Armor classes, less true of pet classes, and even more true of the Cleric specifically. Damned Gaurnob.png|"Damned Gaurnob: I want your souls!" Wraithgate.jpg|Entrance to the Wraithgate in Swamp of the Wraiths, at nighttime Damned Gaurnob War Avatar.jpg|Damned Gaurnob War Avatar * Heartward Jade is dropped here, and given in reward for boss kill quests. Quite frankly, the player may find they have too many of them already, or will soon. There are no armor or weapon rewards to be gained from them, and the accessories are average to mediocre, with the helms being quite poor. * Into the Wraithgate gives Heavy leggings or Light body armor rewards, or an Evasion belt. There are no Arcane armor rewards. Often, when the database says they decompose to 3 Perfect Stones, the rewards CANNOT be decomposed; in this case, they can, and the amount stated is actually correct. However, it costs 1500, which leaves very little return if the player wishes to sell the PS to a cat vendor. Selling the armor directly, the Heavy leggings sell for the most, at 820 coins, over the Light body at 700 and the Belt at 580. See also * Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Dungeon Bosses Category:Fu Ben Category:Bounty Hunter